Cancer is a disease characterized by the proliferation of malignant cells and tumors which have the potential for unlimited growth, local expansion and systemic metastasis. This uncontrolled growth is derived from abnormalities in the signal transduction pathways and the response to various growth factors, which differ from those found in normal cells. The abnormalities include changes in the intrinsic activity or in the cellular concentration of one or more signaling proteins in the signaling cascade. These changes are frequently caused by genetic mutations or over expression of intracellular signaling proteins which can lead to spurious mitogenic signals within the cells.
The mitogen activated protein (MAP) kinase pathway represents one of the best characterized signaling pathways involved in the development and progression of human cancers (J. M. English et al., Trends in Pharm. Sci. 2002, 23(1), 40). This pathway, via the Ras/Raf/MEK/ERK signal cascade, is responsible for transmitting and amplifying mitogenic signals from the cell surface to the nucleus where activated transcription factors regulate gene expression and determine cell fate. The constitutive activation of this pathway is sufficient to induce cellular transformation. Dysregulated activation of the MAP kinase pathway due to aberrant receptor tyrosine kinase activation, Ras mutations or Raf mutations has frequently been found in human cancers, and represents a major factor determining abnormal growth control. In human malignances, Ras mutations are common, having been identified in about 30% of cancers (J. L. Bos, Cancer Res. 1989, 49, 4682). The Ras family of GTPase proteins (proteins which convert guanosine triphosphate to guanosine diphosphate) relay signals from activated growth factor receptors to downstream intracellular partners. Prominent among the targets recruited by active membrane-bound Ras are the Raf family of serine/threonine protein kinases. The Raf family is composed of three related kinases (A-, B- and C-Raf) that act as downstream effectors of Ras. Ras-mediated Raf activation in turn triggers activation of MEK1 and MEK2 (MAP/ERK kinases 1 and 2) which in turn phosphorylate ERK1 and ERK2 (extracellular signal-regulated kinases 1 and 2) on both tyrosine-185 and threonine-183. Activated ERK1 and ERK2 translocate and accumulate in the nucleus, where they can phosphorylate a variety of substrates, including transcription factors that control cellular growth and survival (A. Bonni et al, Science 1999, 286, 1358). Recently, B-Raf somatic mutations in the kinase domain were also found in 66% of malignant melanomas, and at a lower frequency in a wider range of human cancers (H. Davies et al. Nature 2002, 417, 949). Like mutated Ras, constitutively active mutated Raf can transform cells in vitro and induce malignancies in a variety of animal models (H. Davies et al., Nature 2002, 417, 949). Given the importance of the Ras/Raf/MEK/ERK pathway in the development of human cancers, the kinase components of this signaling cascade are emerging as potentially important targets for the modulation of disease progression in cancer and other proliferative diseases (R. Herrera et al. Trends Mol. Med. 2002, 8(4, Suppl.), S27).
MEK1 and MEK2 are members of a larger family of dual-specificity kinase (MEK1-7) that phosphorylate threonine and tyrosine residues of various MAP kinases. MEK1 and MEK2 are encoded by distinct genes, but they share high homology (80%) both within the C-terminal catalytic kinase domains and most of the N-terminal regulatory region (C. F. Zheng et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1993, 268, 11435). Oncogenic forms of MEK1 and 2 have not been found in human cancers. However, constitutive activation of MEK has been shown to result in cellular transformation (S. Cowley et al., Cell 1994, 77, 841). In addition to Raf, MEK can also be activated by other oncogenes as well. So far, the only known substrates of MEK1 and 2 are ERK1 and 2 (R. Seger et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1992, 267, 14373). This unusual substrate specificity in addition to the unique ability to phosphorylate both tyrosine and threonine residues places MEK1 and 2 at a critical point in the signal transduction cascade which allows them to integrate many extracellular signals into the MAPK pathway.
Previously reported studies with the MEK inhibitor 2-(2-chloro-4-iodo-phenylamino)-N-cyclopropylmethoxy-3,4-difluoro-benzamide, also known as Cl-1040 (Pfizer Inc., described in PCT publication No. WO 99/01426) provides further evidence that MEK1 and 2 represent an attractive target for pharmacological intervention in cancer or other human diseases characterized by the hyperactivity of MEK and diseases regulated by the MAPK pathway.
Compounds related to the compounds of the present invention have previously been reported as glucokinase activators (F. Hoffmann-La Roche AG, PCT publication No. WO 01/83478). The compounds which have been previously reported were defined as containing a methylene spacer (CH2 group) between the hydantoin ring and additional substituents which included an unsubstituted or a substituted aryl ring amongst other defined substituents. The compounds claimed in the present invention are defined to include compounds where there is no methylene spacer between the hydantoin ring and substituted or unsubstituted aryl or substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group rings.